Postal carriers, such as the United States Postal Service (USPS), Canada Post, French La Poste (or La Poste), DHL, FedEx, UPS, etc., offer their customers virtual access to their postal services. For example, an account holder of a particular postal carrier account may generate postal indicia using the account's postage meter and charge the cost of the postal indicia to the account. An account holder may also wish to authorize other parties to access his account's postal services (e.g., use of the account holder's postage meter, services with the account holder's bulk price, etc.).
Due to strict government postal regulations (e.g., related to postage meters), a postage meter (e.g., USPS postage meter, La Poste postage meter, etc.) may be limited to a single “owner.” The owner of a postage meter may, for example, be an account holder of an account associated with the postage meter. Traditionally, because of the limitations, an account holder would share his account credentials (e.g., username and password) to another party to allow the other party to log into the account holder's account to access the account's postage meter (or other postal services). However, sharing the account credentials to another party may result in a number of issues for the account holder, including access to the account by unauthorized parties using the shared account credentials, lack of accountability for charges to the account, or other issues.